A Twisted Truth To Tear My Soul
by VisMorgana
Summary: One night, one single night changes Raven forever. That night will be one none of the Titans every forget as the battle between themselves and for all they know and love. And Raven learns a terrible lesson: The Truth can be just as Twisted as the Lie.
1. What a Storm May Bring

OOC: Well, I'm the author. Hello, and I hope you like this story. You shall see my ture personality when I am not so tired and worn out...hehe. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters.

Rain. Why did it have to rain here and now?

Logan could've cursed the skies themselves as he carried the bundle in his arms and the bag upon his back swiftly through the grey sheets of icy rain. Cars passed by him on the sidewalk, splattering him with mud and water, finally making him swear in frustration and set the bundle upon the ground. Nimble fingers opened his bag and pulled out a shirt, which he used to first wipe of his face. Then he removed a piece of cloth from the bundle revealing that the thing he could carry so easily was a human, a girl.

Long eyelashes curled against her pale skin, fluttering just slightly as the pale and thin girl tried to open her eyes. Logan's hand reached out and touched her cheek as he made sure no water had gotten on her. Her skin was an unnatural dry, though it looked perfectly healthy- excluding the white hue cast across her features. Her hair was long, locks falling across her face, blacker than any the night sky had ever seen and the exact same shade of shadow as Logan's hair. They were twins after all, though the unnatural color of skin upon her body and the deep tan upon his could make it seem otherwise. The girl moaned softly as Logan touched her and he quickly pulled his hand away.

He was almost glad her eyes were closed, that way he wouldn't have to see that uncanny gaze of hers- though frightening eyes. He had normal eyes himself - very dark green eyes that looked as if one was staring at a pine tree within his pupils. But his sister... Logan shuddered.

Was this really the way they should go? To...the Titan's Tower as his sister had called it. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see through the sheets of grey that impaired his vision. Yes, there. Far in the distance he though he could make out the shadow of a giant T, with lights shining from every window. Was that the place where two outcasts such as he and his sister could find a home?

This will be different...

Logan looked right back to his sister and stared at her. She looked so weak, so helpless. Would someone believe how powerful her mind was to make up for the lack of strength in body? He bit his lip and looked away. No, she could see into his mind. He couldn't let her see his fear, his anxiety, his hope that the Titans would send them away.

"Do not pretend to play so innocent with me, my sister. I am still your brother, and though you are my elder, you fail to remember the position of which you are in." The girl's face did not move, yet her chilling voice rang in his mind.

You forget your place, brother.

Logan looked at her, his eyes flashing for a moment before he took a deep breath. Then, after another glance at her, he looked towards the Tower. Standing up he nimbly lifted her and cloaked her face once more, aware of how light and frail her body was, even though he had what was considered no upper-body strength. He bit his tongue, afraid to anger his sister.

"Yes...Mirage." He didn't dare use her real name, and her sharp tone with which she had spoke to him prevented him from calling her his sister once more. He was her servant, trapped in her shadow, yet even as she could not survive without him. It was horribly ironic and disgusting.

Oh, she knew his thoughts and his disgust. Mirage was well aware of how she treated him and was well aware of how much he despised her. Yet her brother was so weak, he couldn't survive without her. If the weakness of the cold she had now hadn't been there, she would have smiled, and she would've delighted in the look of fear that crossed her brother's face at the sight of that smile.

"ARGH!"

Beast Boy laughed loudly as a red "LOSER" flashed in front of Cyborg on the screen. "BB, you piece of asparagus, how did you win? I haven't beaten you in..." Cyborg shook his head as steam seemed to shoot from his ears.

BB grinned at him, putting his feet on the table and leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Let's just say I have some really awesome cheat codes... Now, how do you say it...

"BOO YA!"

"BEAST BOY! ARGH!"

"No Cyborg! AH! SQUAWK"

The yelling and crashing and squawking echoed down the halls towards Starfire's room, where Raven and the alien girl meditated in front of the window. Raven's eye opened and she looked at Starfire, her face still unmoving as she gazed at the alien girl with a violet eye. Even though Starfire and Raven were good friends by now, Raven still didn't like the alien girl in her room. Raven smiled inwardly. It was still fun to hang out with Star, even though Raven wouldn't admit it for anything in the world. They did some cool things, like contacting the spirit world, which always brought loud and happy chattering from Star.

"Looks like they're having fun..." Raven said, sarcasm dripping from her monotonous voice.

"Yes, but I am worried for the so-fa and the tele-vision in the room. Will they not break them?" Star still had trouble sometimes pronouncing words, and it was fairly funny to see her give her own impressions of the words.

"Well, I'm sure Robin will yell at them enough... Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I believe he is...working out?"

Robin beat on the punching bag a few more times before spinning around to give it one hard kick. The punching bag swung freely before Robin's gloved hands steadied it to a halt. Walking across the room, he snagged a towel as he left the room and headed down the hall, dabbing his forehead with the towel and dampening it with sweat.

Coming around the corner and entering the living room, he wasn't surprised to see a mess. The couch was lying on its back, and papers were strewn everywhere. Luckily, nothing was broken. Robin shook his head and leaned against the doorway, watching as the cyborg yelled at a green parrot, and pointed at it with his middle finger. Robin held in a chuckle as he saw Cyborg's missing finger in the green parrot's beak.

"You dirty little parrot! Give me back my finger!"

"Whistle Boo Ya! Boo ya!"

"Argh!"

"Whistle Cyborg wears lady's underwear. squawk Boo ya, Boo ya! Beast Boy Rocks, oh yeah! Boo ya, boo ya! whistle squawk"

"GRR! Beast Boy! You-!"

"Having trouble Cyborg?"

"Of course not Robin. I'm just trying to get my finger back from a no good stealing lump of feathers!" Cyborg's face shone red with anger. "And I was wondering Robin, does parrot soup sound good for dinner?" Cyborg lifted his foot and pointed the toe at the parrot. The toe lifted up and the head of a rocket appeared.

"Sounds good to me," Robin commented, looking over to see Starfire and Raven entering the room. "How about you Raven?"

"Sounds great."

Starfire looked perplexed and tilted her head to the side. "But will Beast Boy not like this delicacy?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and pointed at the parrot. "He won't Star, I can guarantee it. 'Cause he's gonna be the delicacy!"

The parrot whistled and shot down from the corner it had been sitting in. Landing on the ground, he transformed in Beast Boy and spat out the finger. "No need for violence! And, Cyborg...you really ought to wash your hands- that finger tastes horrible!"

Starfire laughed and clapped her hands together in glee as Cyborg began to growl, snatching the finger form the ground and holding it with two fingers in disgust. He began to mutter but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uh, since when do people knock on our door?" Beast Boy asked as Raven raised her hands and was folded in the shadow of a black raven. The raven flew through the floor and towards the front door inevitably.

"Good question," Robin replied, as he listened for voices on the lower floor. The shadow of a raven flew up from the floor swiftly, almost knocking Robin over in surprise.

"Dude, Raven, that was fast," Beast Boy replied, looking curiously at the shadow or the raven as it began to unfold and reveal Raven within. "Who was..."

A boy stood beside Raven, whose violet eyes watched him intently. The boy seemed to hold a bundle of clothes, and from the water that drenched his face and dripped on to the floor, he had just been outside in the storm. The boy gazed wearily at the Titans, then kneeled down on the floor. He unfolded the bundle to reveal a girl's face. Two eyes stared from pale skin, eerie eyes that caused each Titan to shiver in astonishment. One eyes held a silver pupil, the silver mists within the orb twisting and turning, looking as if trying to find an escape from the ball that held them. The other was pure white, the pupil invisible entirely. The girl stared at the Titans and spoke, barely moving her lips.

"Hello Titans..."

And with that, she fainted.


	2. Twins and Tides

**_OOC: Hello once more! I must say, this is not my best story, and my other is much better. But anyways...here's the second chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans..etc. Logan andMirage are mine though!_**

* * *

"Who are you?"

Robin's voice rang through the room as the others nodded their agreement. The boy stood against the wall while his sister laid upon the couch. He seemed unwilling to come in farther, his eyes only focusing on his sister. Robin's fists were clenched, the mad gleam had entered his eyes, and though the Titans could not see through the mask, they knew it was there. Starfire touched his arm comfortingly and gave him a soft look. Robin didn't lessen though.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

"Robin, dude, let them answer one question at a time."

"May I get anything to make you better?" Starfire floated over to the odd girl sitting upon the couch. The girl nodded, her solemn expression unmoving. "Just water."

Starfire zipped away and headed towards the fridge where she began to rumage for water. "The sink, Star," Cyborg called, not even turning from his position on the couch to look at the alien girl. A squeal was heard as Starfire realized her mistake and began to zoom around looking for a cup.

"Actually, Beast Boy, I'd like to know the same thing." The boy drew his gaze from his sister to look at Raven. Her hood was pulled over her face to hide it still and her eyes glimmered. He sighed softly and looked at his sister in what search for what seemed to be support.

The girl motioned for her brother, who slowly walked to next to the couch and sat on the edge nervously. "Go ahead."

"I'm Logan and this is my sister...Mirage. We're twins."

"Ah, are you fans then? Here to get our autographs?" Beats boy's chest puffed out and he grinned.

Logan actually managed a soft laugh. It seemed with that chuckle the mood was lifted and they could speak normally without the tension. "Actually, no. My sister and I... I guess we're gifted, if you want to call it that. We're from the north, quite far, and we were sent out to find others like us."

"Gifted? You mean like super-heros?"

"Not quite." Mirage was the one to speak this time. Her voice- soft and difficult to hear yet with that touch of a musical sound to it. "We have powers, yes, but we are super-heros..."

"What type of powers?" Robin tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Starfire returned and handed Mirage a glass of water. The girl nodded a thank you and took a sip of it before continuing.

"I'm surprised you don't know by my name. Mirages- illusions."

She waved a pale hand across the air in front of her and breathed deeply. The Titans blinked, all of them, in astonishment. Before their eyes wavered a beach, a beautiful sandy shore, crystal blue waves crashing, white foam flying. Seagulls screeched in the air while the smell of salt-water and fish reeked in the air. Each Titan felt sand in their toes- though they were all wearing shoes- felt the feel of the crisp breeze ruffle their hair.

Yet even as they were at the beach, they still saw the twins sitting in front of them, as if two images were combined into one. "Whoa..."

Beast Boy's word pretty much summed it up.

The scene faded and Mirage lowered her hand. "The waver that you saw isn't usually there, I just didn't want to startle you too much." The Titans were silent for a long moment before Raven interrupted the quiet.

"What about you..Logan."

Logan stood up and walked forward to Starfire. "If I could see your hand..." The alien held out her hand to Logan, who took it and pinched the center of her hand sharply. A red welt appeared as Starfire gave a cry of surprise and pulled it back.

"That hurts!"

"I know... I'm sorry, but can I see it again?"

Starfire tilted her head and held out her hand cautiously. Logan touched her hand with one finger and a silver glow seemed to reach from his finger and wind its way through her hand. The welt remained, but Starfire quickly revealed to them the change. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That wasn't much, but I don't want to hurt any of you... I can manipulate pain."

**_((Author's note: That is my power! I swear it! Any power charries I make, they have that gift. And if I had superpowers... well,. You can guess! Hehe... -insert sweatdrop- sorry for that little interruption...))_**

Robin examined Starfire's hand. "Wow, that's really interesting."

Logan nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"But why come here?" Beats Boy's eyes were puzzled. "There's plenty of other places to go."

"Because you're like us. You're cursed like us too." Mirage stared at Beast Boy, her eyes glittering.

Raven stared at her. What was it about this girl? The icy gaze, the solemn stare, the whiskey voice. The distrust she made the others feel... It seemed so familiar.

With a jolt it hit her.

This girl was just like her.


	3. Ashes

**_OOC: Ah, I writing frenzy! Yay! Anywho...heres chapter three._**

**_Disclaimer: If you want it, go back to chapter one and read it..._**

* * *

One week later.

Mirage and Logan had been welcomed into their "family," though one more so than the other. Logan was immediately loved by the guys and Star. He had a quirky personality, very competitive yet fierce. He was jokester and spent a lot of time trading jokes with Beast boy. Being handy, he spent time with Cyborg in the garage. Robin was constantly showing him moves he learned and spent time teaching them to the new boy. And to top it all off, he was charming. He treated Starfire and Raven like proper ladies but still joked around with them.

Everyone said he was perfect for the team.

After one week it was as if he had been there for just as long as the rest of them. It was Mirage who was different.

Perhaps that was why Raven felt herself so attracted to the girl. One the third day there, raven invited Mirage into her room. Before hand, the twins slept on the couches in the living room. They only had one bag between the two of them, so a room didn't mean much, especially if they weren't planning on staying.

Mirage was quiet, soft spoken, yet fierce in her own way. She had that way of commanding attention in just one word. Raven found herself quite startled when she walked into a room to see Mirage meditating in front of a window, and since then they meditated together in Raven's bedroom. They seemed ti be exact reflections of each other, matching yet flipped around. While Raven was sarcastic and outspoken, Mirage hissed her insults in her mind, keeping them to herself or sometimes sharing them with Raven.

Raven laughed more in that week than ever. She and Mirage barely stepped outside Raven's eerie room, spending hours talking and comparting histories.

And so it was today- the 8th day after Logan and Mirage had arrived. Afternoon had settled comfortably upon the Titans. Raven sat upon her bed, legs folded across one another while Mirage lounged on the other end.

"Raven, you meditate a lot. What other types of meditation do you do?"

"A few other types... I use this mirror sometimes, but most times just the same as you do."

"Ever try joint meditation?"

"No... I've never even heard of it."

Mirage looked carefully at Raven, turning her position and facing her fully. Raven noticed that she wore an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, no doubt something old. "Its when you...connect your mind to another. You share the meditation, share the thoughts, and make yourself completely vulnerable to the other. It takes complete trust and concentration, and a lot of clarity."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is."

"And why are you telling me this?" Raven leaned back on her bed, resting her bed on the headboard.

"Well, why don't we try it?"

Raven hesitated. Was she willing to open her mind to this girl? Look what happened the last time someone got into her mind.

"Look, we can do it so that your mind isn't opened to me. Its not like I have acess to everything, just the topmost thoughts you think of. If you're thinking of purple ducks, I'll end up thinking of purple ducks. Just like that."

_Try it._

Why was it that the voice in her head seemed to appear only a few days ago, hissing instructions and advice to her. Was she going insane?

Raven shook her head as the voice hissed to her again. _It won't hurt you, just try it._

"I'll try it."

Mirage took one of her hands in her own and pulled herself up to a seated position. The two faced across from each other and held hands.

"You were telling me that you once got into Robin's mind. Remember the free flow you said you felt- let that flow into my mind."

Raven closed her eyes. _"Azarath Metreon Zinthos..._" Mirage remained silent, her eyes open and staring at Raven.

A black shaped seemed to flow from Raven's forehead, sweeping across to where their hands met and entering through Mirage's. The black shape then engulfed her, disappearing a moment later into her head. Mirage closed her eyes.

Raven gasped as a vision was thrown at her- a thought from Mirage's mind.

_

* * *

She was there, feeling the heat of the huge bonfire upon her cheeks, tasting and smelling the burnt wood and burning flesh around her. She was there, yet she wasn't. She was but a pair of bodiless eyes staring out of space._

_A ceremony..._

_Black hooded figures, circled around the bonfire._ _The firelight flickered upon their cloaks, outlining intricate red designs upon the black fabric. They seemed to be chanting and slowly Raven could make out the words._

_Ashes and fire, flesh and skin, become one._

_Into flames we burn, our skins to be undone._

_From the ashes we are reborn to life,_

_Never again to feel the pain of death._

_Another hooded figure appeared, this one wearing a blood red robe with the same designs etched in black upon their cloak. The figure approached the fire, carrying a body in its arms. Long black hair fell across the naked pale body. Silver eyes were wide awake and aware, staring straight at Raven. Two silver eyes._

_The figure dropped the girl into the fire and pulled out an odd wooden instrument. He lit it on fire and began to drift around the edge of the fire, waving smoke in the air and tracing symbols. The circle continued their chant._

_Human sacrifice- that was the first thought to Raven's mind. They were burning her, burnign her alive, yet she heard no screams of pain and torture. _

_At long last the red figure approached the fire and pulled the body from the flames. The body was the same, a naked girl, a bit paler than before, yet now with one difference- the eyes._

_Instead of two silver eyes, one eyes was colorless, a milky white hiding the pupil._

Never again to feel the pain of death.


	4. Milky White

OOC: Another chapter! Yay! This one will probably be fairly long, as the ending comes it will be very dramatic. Warning. No, I will nto say the disclaimer again because I need not cry! >. Thankies. bows

* * *

"Mirage?" 

Mirage's eyes opened from her sleep, instantly wide awake. Slipping off the bed, she stopped for a moment, gazing around the room she now sat in. Her own bedroom. Just like Logan had been given his own, the Titans seemed forced to give her one. It was unadorned, to show how long she expected to stay here. There was nothing but a bag in the corner, no extra clothes but the ones she had brought. She hadn't needed any yet, while Logan had already gone to the mall and loaded up on T-shirts and jeans.

Raven's voice rang through the door again, causing Mirage to stand up and stretch. It had been about four days since Raven saw into Mirage's head and it seemed Raven had been closer to the immortal ever since, knowing that she wasn't simply a genetically-altered human but was instead given the gift of immortality.

"Yes Raven?" Mirage opened the door and leaned in the doorway, looking closely at her friend.

"Starfire has been bugging me to go to the mall with her and I said yes if it'll shut her up... Do you want to come? It looks like you need more clothes..."

Mirage gave a nod and glanced down at her own outfit, a baggy sweatshirt once owned by Cyborg and a pair of loose-fitting pants. She really needed something new.

Starfire was thrilled that Mirage was coming and after a short hyper conversation with Robin, had convinced the rest of the Team to go. Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking about a new video game with Logan while Robin was hoping to find some new gadgets at a new store that just opened up. Silently, Mirage was amused. A team of crime-fighters on a field trip to the "Mall of Shopping."

The trip there was uneventful and the shopping itself wasn't even that spectacular. Robin, Logan, Beast Boy and Cyborg disappeared at first sight of a game store, leaving Mirage and Raven alone with the very hyper Starfire.

She dragged them through store after store until the finally stopped at one Mirage and Raven would been seen in- one without fluffy pink tops or yellow slippers every where you look like almost every other store I this world is anymore. (Sorry...hehe...a little rant in there...)

Within moments Mirage had found an outfit she decided to buy- one that astonished both of the Titans. Pale skin was illuminated by a black tube top, her stomach completely visible. It was amazing how thin she was. Small enough to circle with your hands but not a single bone showed through. A pair of black pants with purple streaks hid her legs, falling on top of a pair of black boots. A pair of black gloves lined her hands, ending at the wrists with tight silver straps, much like leather riding-gloves. Her hair was falling gracefully over her shoulders and for once Raven could easily see the necklace around her neck.

An orb hanging upon a silver chain. Black and silver mists swirled in the orb, moving constantly and making Raven look away. It was unnatural, not the way it moved but the way it bore itself, never shifting with Mirage but laying flat against her chest and glowing slightly with the unearthly silver glow that the rest of the girl seemed to bear.

They left, Raven and Mirage quiet while Starfire spoke to them, her green eyes shinging brightly and attracting attention from others. Raven was surprised to see that not all of the males' eyes went to Starfire, but a majority of them shifted to Mirage, and some actually went to her, as if staring at something beautiful. Raven had never thought herself beautiful before.

A scream reached their ears.

Raven's eyes snapped forward, her hands reached up to pull up her hood- why had it been down at all? Her face was suddenly hidden from those who shoved past her going the opposite direction. The smell of flames reached her nose.

Fire.

Flying forward, the three found themselves in the middle of a disaster. Men, all around there were hooded and cloaked men, fireballs in their hands and burning everything in sight. Raven's eyes widened and she looked at Mirage, recognizing instantly the men. They were from the vision. But Mirage was paler than usual, her eyes burning with a unnatural rage, hands clenched at her sides while the orb began to float slightly away from her chest.

"Mirage?"

Mirage didn't answer. She stared at the men, lips tightened in anger and eyes narrowed. Raven pulled out the communicator and pressed the button.

"You guys might want to get down here before your hang-out goes up in flame."

It was Robin's voice that replied. "Where are you?"

"Follow the screams and smell of fire." Sarcasm bit her tongue, flung at Robin in her insecurity of the situation.

"_You betrayed me!"_

Raven looked up swiftly to see Mirage. Starfire had disappeared, shooting star-bolts at the men. Mirage's eyes began to glow until the shone a fiery silver, bright enough to blind. The orb began the burn at her neck.

"_How dare you betray me?"_

Mirage's voice was a scream-like hiss, anger and hatred flowing from each word. Starfire paused to stare at Mirage, seeing her anger, with confusion in the alien's eyes.

"_You will regret this day!"_

Gloved hands flew out in front of her and her head fell back. Bursts of silver beams shot from her hands and twisted their way around the men, gripping them tightly and yanking them to their knees, circling and tightening like a snake. The men's eyes were soon blinded by a different vision, their hoods thrown back to reveal black masks.

Screams echoed off the walls- the men rocking in horror as the vision gripped them tightly. At long last each man burst into flame, falling as a pile of ash to the ground.

The light dulled.

Mirage touched the ground lightly, eyes and orb back to normal. She looked at Raven carefully, acting as though none of it had happened, suddenly cool and collected. But her eyes dared Raven to say anything of it.

Raven didn't need to. The rest of the team had seen the performance, standing with their jaws reaching the ground. Logan stood apart, staring his sister down, a frown upon his face and fear in his eyes.

_Speak and lose your tongue._

Raven looked at Mirage, yet the other girl's mouth had not moved. Slowly, in astonishment, the other Titans put out the flames, glancing over their shoulders to look at Mirage who sat on a bench holding her head, seated next to her twin.

Raven was frightened.

She had learned from Beast Boy that fear was okay, but now? To be afraid of your friend, that wasn't good, was it?

A shiver ran down her back.


	5. Night of Visions and Thoughts

OOC: Another chapter up. I'm on a roll... victory dance Yeah, well this one isn't the longest, bear with me folks please...

* * *

Night. Raven's head ran wild with thoughts about Mirage as she laid on her bed. The Tower was quiet, everyone had gone to sleep- not even wanting to talk about the incident together. It was too disturbing for them, to see such power in such a small girl.

Raven could remember watching her brother pick her up and carry her home, his eyes focusing on the path before him, not looking or replying when anyone said his name. He had disappeared, probably to the roof and the Titans didn't want to disturb him.

Why didn't Raven like him like the others? Starfire was fond of him greatly and the guys treated him like a brother. But Raven...

He was the perfect guy, so many would say. Handsome, sincere, considerate, intelligent, caring, so much more. But still...

She needed something to make her relax. The only thing she could think of was meditation. Closing her eyes, she began to murmur into the shadows of her room. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos..."

A flame flickered in her view and she shuddered. She couldn't meditate. Not here. It reminded her of the vision. Sweeping up her cloak, she pulled it on and slipped to the door.

Opening it, she found herself face to face with none other than Logan. Surprise struck her but didn't show upon her face, the hood blocking out the narrowed expression touching her features.

"The bathroom is down the hall," she said softly, watching him carefully.

"Raven..."

He looked so different from the joker who hung out with the guys. He had the same solemn, fearful look to his eyes.

"You are close to my sister...correct?

"Mirage is my friend, Logan." Raven was surprised at how quickly she came to say that.

"Raven..."

"Logan? What's wrong?"

"Raven..."

Her eyes widened and she reached out a hand to steady Logan. His eyes were slightly wild, his mouth shut in a firm line, skin pale. Raven stared at him- he looked as if he was struggling over something.

"Don't trust her," he finally managed. It was surprising how steady his voice was.

"Who? Mirage? Why? What's going on, Logan?"

"She is different than you think..."

"What?"

"There are thinks about her you don't want to know."

"Logan..."

"Remember this, Raven. The truth can be just as deceiving as a lie." Reaching out, her pressed the button to close the door, making Raven fly back into her room to prevent being stuck. She quickly moved to open the door once more, but something held her back. This was Logan's problem, he probably just had a nightmare.

Still shaking slightly from the odd encounter, Raven slipped into her bed and stared into space.

Mirage was different, that she knew. But so was she. Why did Logan expect her to break their frendship over what he said? Worry bit at her. What if...

What if Logan was right?

What if Mirage was different? She had lied before...no... she hadn't. She had told the truth or else said nothing, allowing Raven and the others' minds to fool themselves, weaving a tangle of lies thicker than she could weave. It was a horrid trick, but smart.

What did she have to hide?

Raven alreday knew she was immortal. But what other knowledge or power did Mirage have that she had to keep so hidden?

She bit her lip. Whatever it was, Mirage was strange.

But who said strange was bad?

* * *

_What are you doing here?_

_That is none of your concern._

_Yes it is. You are my sister._

Logan closed his eyes. Mirage did this frequently, flickered into his mind. He could feel her illusion spreading from her bedroom to his until he could clearly see her standing at the foot of his bed. He stared at her. There was one thing different from this Mirage to the real. This Mirage had two silver eyes, not a blank white one.

_Why do you do this to me, sister?_

_Logan. You are disrupting my business again._

_Your business is to hurt my friends?_

The voice coming from the girl, the voice flickering in his head did not reply.

_It is necessary._

_You said the same thing before, Mirage. And look what happened to you._

_I am normal, brother. Perfectly normal._

_No, you're not, sister. Not at all._

_Why do you do this?_

_What? Keep you from doing what you will?_

_No. Insult me so._

_I thought that's what siblings do._

Her eyes flashed, suddenly there was flame between them that instantly disappeared. He was annoying her, he knew it. When she became angry, the illusions changed, making her create things that shouldn't be there.

_Careful, Mirage. You wouldn't want to lose your temper._

The figure's eyes narrowed.

_Stay away from this, Logan. This is necessary._

_It is not necessary, and you know it! It is your own greed that will kill the people I love!_

_They will not die._

_But they will wish they could. You will hurt them, Mirage. I know it. Don't bother lying._

_She'll be alright._

Logan closed his eyes, shaking his head until the vision seemed to fade away. He was somewhat strong against mirage's powers, even if she was not strong against his. He could destroy her illusions in his mind, but she could not escape his pain. Yet still, she had more power.

She could see his deepest desires... Being immortal and her illusions were nothing compared to what else. She could manipulate the mind, see into the very black hearts of people. Yet, was that even a unnatural gift? Or was it simply her human soul lurking in the shadows of her immortality...

_I told you not to lie, sister. Do not attempt to fool me anymore._

Keeping his eyes shut firmly, he closed his mind to his twin. As a twin, their powers only increased natural Twin gifts, such as slight telepathy. They could have a conversation without seeing one another. It was convenient, but difficult.

Within twenty minutes he was asleep- obviously tired from the day, though his twin was not. Staring at the ceiling, anger flared through her. A pale hand reached up and out towards a wall in the direction of Logan's room. He would pay. As he slept, a nightmare crossed his mind, making him roll over and begin to sweat, muttering in his sleep. A soft smile of satisfaction crossed her lips, one of the few she ever had.

"Brother, you fail to realize I am invincible." Her voice softly touched the night air. "Nothing can stop me, Logan, my dear brother. Nothing. Not even you."


	6. Pain hurts

**OOC: I'm rather fond of this cahpter, I hope you are too! Thank you for more reviews, and review if you like the way the story's going, cause if reviews end I shall become depressed... Why should you care? Don't ask me. I'm just odd like that. :P Oh yeah, I hope you don't get lost in this chapter. It may be confusing, but if you don't get it, feel free to email me at or :D

* * *

COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOO! **

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven groaned slightly and slipped out of bed. Damn Beast Boy. He thought it was so funny to wake them all up, even if she hadn't been asleep. He and Cyborg were probably playing video games.

She hadn't slept at all. Then again, she hadn't slept for the past few days. Mirage and Logan troubled her. Raven hadn't spoken to anyone about it. Why, she wasn't quite sure. Something made her feel like this was about her, and her alone, that she wasn't supposed to involve any one else in it.

As cries of annoyance rang through the Tower, yelling at Beast Boy, Raven slid back into her bed. Why bother getting up? She needed to sleep, or else think. And either way, out there was not a good place to do it.

* * *

Mirage slipped through the Tower. The others were asleep, she had taken care of that. Robin was suddenly exhausted and Starfire just happened to never hear Beast Boy's cry. Just knowing Raven, Mirage was sure the other girl would sink right back in her bed extremely pissed off, Logan was a sound sleeper. Besides, he wouldn't see her. No one would. Everyone was a sleep. All but Beast boy and Cyborg. 

She was getting too much attention. Mirage was slowly losing the trust she had gained, and she couldn't have that. So what better to hide the problem then causing a new one?

She would control what they saw and heard. She'd twist their words into insults and threats, making them squirm. There was a hatred inside everyone, all Mirage had to do was unleash it. How simple.

"Man, come on!"

"No! We're playing Rumbling Robot Showdown! Its brand new and I've been dying to try it out!"

"Why not just wrestle me, it'd be the same thing!"

"Yeah right. And what game did you want to play?"

"I want to play RaceCarX2. It's the best game ever!"

"No, you just want to play me cause you hope you can beat me. You haven't yet!"

"I'll kick your butt from here to KINGDOM KONG!"

"You're on!"

Cyborg grinned, throwing the disk into the video game player and setting up the race. How was it so easy to get the other Titan to do things like that? Just some simple word games. Except when it came to tofu. Nothing beat tofu.

Mirage snickered slightly, watching their game go on. Holding out a hand she waved the gloved fingers across the room, seeming to wipe away and wipe back. She felt herself enter their minds for a moment and manipulate a few things.

Though she stood behind them, one hand on her hip and the other stretched out before her, neither Beast Boy or Cyborg would see her. She was invisible to them and to anyone else who entered.

"You're going down, tin man!"

"Oh no, not this time, BB."

* * *

"Of course you will. You totally suck at this game." Cyborg glanced over at Beast Boy for a moment. What was that look on his face? It wasn't the usual joking smug expression, it was cold hard insult. Cyborg's eyes narrowed and he glanced back at the game. 

_How dare he... _A soft voice hissed in hsi mind. _Will you stand for that?_

* * *

"At least I don't suck at being a Titan," Cyborg replied, glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy's joking expression slid from his face. 

"Dude, what was that for? I don't suck!"

"You can't fight, you're a klutz, and the whole team hates you."

"Liar!"

_He said that about you and you will simply lie there and do nothing... Show some backbone... Attack. Kill him..._

* * *

"You stupid piece of screwed up metal, they don't hate me! At least I make them laugh instead of sulking because 'I'm not normal...!'"

"I don't sulk!" Anger flared through Cyborg. He dropped the controller and faced Beats Boy, who had

"And you call yourself a man? Sure, whatever. More coward than anything else."

"You little-!" Something inside Cyborg snapped. _Attack, Cyborg. Show that little shrimp who's stronger... Kill him..._

He lunged forward just as Beast Boy did the same.

* * *

Rage gleamed in their eyes, Beast Boy morphing into a tiger and clawing at Cyborg's body. Neither one of them remembered their powers. Beast Boy was a tiger, an animal with only hunger and hatred within him- Cyborg was a man with metal fists, no guns or rockets. 

Blood began to sprout from Beast Boy, dripping onto the carpet while sparks flew from Cyborg's chest. Their rage did not help their battle skills at all, they were tumbling across the floor. Mirage moved swiftly into the air and stared down at them.

"What the hell?"

Logan flew forward, still wearing the same pair of jeans and Tshirt he had been for how long. His black hair gleamed as he thrust his hands towards the two. For a moment bright friendly eyes glowed a deep grey, the silver in his eyes more pronounced as red beams shot from his hands towards the two, thrusting into them and throwing them across the room in two separate directions. Logan looked around the room, Scraps of metal laid in places while blood splattered the ground.

"_What the hell is wrong with you two? You could have KILLED each other! You morons! What were you thinking?"_

Cyborg gave Logan a dirty look, rubbing the place where Logan's beam had hit him. "Damn, Logan. That killed. Now leave us alone." His eyes narrowed at Beast Boy, who growled.

"Don't bother Logan. The piece of shit over there can't fight anyways." Beast Boy turned back to human form, holding his arm. "Your one measly blast did more damage then 50 of his punches."

Cyborg snarled and leaped forward as Beast Boy morphed into a lion and began to jump as well, his blood from a welt upon his shoulder, and his bloody lip streaming once more.

"Damn idiots!" Logan hissed. He shot larger beams at them, this time throwing them across the rooms and into opposite walls with loud smashes. Cyborg groaned in pain while Beast Boy let out a cry of pain.

"You see that? That is pain! You have no idea what it can do! So you're going to do what I just did to each other, despite the fact you are friends, just because you two are acting like idiots and probably PMS-ing or some shit? That's genius." Sarcasm bit Logans tongue, his eyes blazed. Obviously, he was pissed. Why else would he be talking so fast and loudly and unaware of what he said?

**((Writer's Note: Notice that suddenly they all start swearing...I find that amusing... huh. Thank you -hands Logan, Beast Boy and Cyborg bars of soap- Now wash your mouths out:D))**

"What's going on?"

Mirage watched as Robin dashed into the room, shortly followed by Starfire and Raven. They rushed forward to the scene, gaping at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Mirage slid by the three, still invisible to all until she destroyed her connection to their minds in the hallway. Brushing her shirt off, she flew into the room, a look of concern upon her face. "Whoa, who did this?"

"No one, Mirage," Logan said, his eyes upon Cyborg and Beast By, a disgusted expression on his face. "Just these idiots. Lowlife." Robin's eyes widened at Logan's last comment.

"I found these two ripping each other apart. It took quite a bit of pain from me to get them off each other, and then they still wouldn't stop so I hit them twice as hard.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin stepped forward, standing in front of the demolished couch. "Why did you guys fight?"

"That shrimp called me names!"

"Liar! That's all you do is lie! I didn't call you anything-"

"You calling me a li-"

"Enough you guys!" Robin yelled, but they wouldn't stop. Vicious insults began to fly until Logan stretched out his hands and glared at them.

"Don't think I wouldn't. Robin said enough, so shut up. Now." With a glare Beast Boy and Cyborg grew silent, Beast Boy nursing his wound and Cyborg examining his machinery.

"Before we understand this fight," Starfire suggested softly, flying forward towards them, "Perhaps we should make repairs for them both? They seem in 'bad condition.'" Raven slid forward towards Beast Boy and held out a hand over his shoulder wound, the blood drying and the cut healing, before placing her hand over his bloody lip.

She turned to Cyborg and moved forward but Cyborg waved her away. "I don't need that kind of repair," he spat, standing up slowly. "But if I don't get out of here I'll throw up from the smell." He threw a sickened glance at Beast Boy and limped from the room, the aftermath of Logan's pain blasts still taking place.

Beast Boy stood up shakily, his eyes lowered to the ground. "Beast Boy, what happened?"

"It was a fight dude. Nothing special. They happen all the time." He kept his eyes averted, especially from Raven, who he knew could see the truth if she wanted. Hurt touched his eyes, hidden by a cover of pain from Logan. But they had fought, and this wasn't the ordinary. They could have killed each other. They wanted to kill each other. It couldn't have started from just a few flung insults, it went deeper. Beast Boy limped towards him room, Starfire rushing forward to help him.

Mirage beckoned Logan and they flew down the hall, deep in talk. Raven glanced at Robin, who sat on a couch with his head in his hands.

"I know guys fight, but this just seems ridiculous. They..."

"Robin its alright."

"No, its not, and you know it too. They could have killed each other. We all are capable of murder, and they're some of our strongest."

"They wouldn't have gone that far. They would have snapped out of it. It could be anything, Robin. Sickness, annoyance, frustration, anything."

"But-"

"No buts. They were stopped, that's all that matters."

"Raven, listen to me. What happens if this happens again? What if we get driven to the edge? They were."

"We won't, Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg are a real match, they both can get angry pretty easily."

"So can we."

"..."

"You know, don't you Raven?"

"Robin, all I can say is we can't let it happen. We are in control, remember. We don't have to fight if we don't want to. It seems to me that Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted to fight."

"I know. But that's what I'm worried about. What if we want to fight? Not just you ane me, but Starfire, and maybe...maybe Logan and Mirage. What then?"

"Robin, you can't dwell on what may happen, you can only deal with it as it comes."

"What then, Raven? What if we turn against each other?"

Raven looked carefully at Robin. Slowly she lowered her hood, the red stone burning against her skin. Her eyes touched the ground and her arms crossed behind the cloak. For a moment, a sorrowful look touched her face but was replaced by her usual nonchalant expression.

"Robin... To be honest, if we turned against each other, we could move mountains. And we'd destroy each other. You know that just as well as I. We'd destroy ourselves."

Robin sighed and let his head sink back into his hands while Raven leaned against the couch, eyes downcast once more.

Her friends were all she had. They were a family. Even if this fight between Beast Boy and Cyborg was just temporary, it had nerved them. How much power would a fight between them unleash?

A normal person may have cried right then and there, at the thought of losing friends. But Raven couldn't. She couldn't cry, no matter how her emotions screamed in her head. Yet somehow, a tear slipped down her cheek anyways.

The tear fell to the ground silently, disappearing as swiftly as it had come.

* * *

Mirage watched Raven, standing before her. She longed to reach a hand out to Raven, to comfort her. But she was invisible, by her own powers. And for once, it made Mirage sad. Raven suffered because of her. 

But it would all be worth it, wouldn't it? Eventually?

She didn't even know anymore. But it was the only thing she had, and she had to hold on to it.

No matter how much blood was shed.

No matter how many people were killed.

No matter how many tears were cried.

Not even if she had to sacrifice a part of her to reach that goal.

Miragewas unstoppable.

_Attack, Titans. Attack with everything you have. Killyourselves and destroy each other._

**_Or I'll do it for you._**


	7. Shattered Pieces

"Robin what shall we do?"

Mirage strode down the hallway towards the door leading outside on to the roof. She could hear their words, not their voices but instead she could hear it as the words entered Robin's mind. Her stride was slow and meaningful, for she had no reason to worry now. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sulking and Logan was attempting to reunite them. As for Raven- who knew where the dark girl was. She wasn't here and even if she were, she would not see Mirage, not unless Mirage willed it.

The skirt clung nicely to her legs, her skin shining so palely in the dimly lit hallway. Why she was even more pale then Raven, she had decided. Raven had the ashen color in her face while Mirage…Mirage simply looked as if her skin was dead. A haunting image but alluring, her eyes so mysterious and different that it drew the eyes so perfectly.

How funny these teenagers were. How amusing. Though in truth she was only about 16 years old herself, she seemed much older. Could it be that she had seen and done far more in these few years then they could hope to see ro do in their entire lives? Why, they had even seen the end of the world but Mirage had seen planets destroyed in one second. She had lost ones she actually cared for in less than a breath and she had killed people as easily as others breathe.

Yes, she knew all about the 'end of the world' experience. How Raven had destroyed them all. Her father was Trigon? Yes, even Mirage had heard of Trigon. And in truth she almost envied Raven for having that position. Ah, to be the daughter of a great demon...

Who was she kidding? Why she was the daughter of a mortal woman who had been raped. What lovely parents. A mother who was afraid of her own shadow and a father that did not exist.

But still... Mirage had her mother's hair, as did Logan. But her mother had golden skin which Logan inherited. Her mother had always feared Mirage. Perhaps because the sickly twin reminded her so much of her father.

Mirage stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. It was little exercise but already her head was swimming.

Little movement and sudden illness. A curse of her immortality, how sad. She could create inner world within a person's mind, drive someone insane, read a person's deepest desires and fears, kill a person in a single movement and tear apart a world bit by bit, but she could not cure her own illness. Pitiful.

Within moments Mirage had regained control of her breathing and she slipped up the steps before coming up on to the roof.

Robin and Starfire sat upon the edge of the Tower, legs dangling over the side. Robin's arm was around her waist and Starfire's head leaned against his shoulder.

_How cute..._

Mirage smirked to herself as she approached them easily, her footsteps silent to their ears and her appearance invisible to their eyes.

Starfire held one of his hands on hers as her crimson hair fell over his shoulders. Robin sighed, stroking her hand with his. "It'll be alright Star. Don't worry."

"I am worried! Robin I heard you speak with Raven. I know what you two have said."

"Starfire...please...I really don't want to think about it right now."

Starfire sighed and nodded softly, closing her eyes. Mirage waved a hand over them both and murmured a few words softly before delving into the alien's mind.

It was something she was used to by now, but every time she entered another's mind it was a complex feeling. It had been so simple in Beast Boy's mind, perhaps because the boy was more beast then boy. Cyborg has been complicated but not truly difficult. Mirage simply had to work around his mechanical parts and find his true mind, hypnotizing that to make him see different things through the computer as well. Not like the fool Brother Blood who couldn't even realize how to do that, who Mirage had learned of when in the metal-man's mind.

Raven's had been the most difficult of them all. Hers was not simply a layer to be designed but was a world filled with portals and realms that even Mirage found herself lost in. Oh, how difficult it was to keep a hold of Raven's mind- difficult but such power...Oh what power flowed through Mirage's veins, an ecstasy as she held on to the edges of the dark child's mind like a child unwilling to release a new toy.

The scene around them changed. Mirage watched in amusement as Starfire tightened and fought with herself for a moment before slipping from his grasp and standing. "I will be right back, Robin."

Mirage laughed. My, my, Starfire was perhaps the easiest of all! Except Beast Boy of course. No, Starfire was innocent and as carefree as one could expect possible. Starfire's mind was not cluttered with a great amount of worries and distractions. She was calm and though the fight earlier hung like a dark shadow, still it was calm.

Mirage waited a moment as Starfire dissappeared into the Tower and Robin had turned away again. Within a moment Mirage touched his head gently and allowed an illusion to ripple through his mind.

* * *

_The door banged shut and Robin turned to see Starfire standing there, her eyes warm and kind as a smile touched her lips. How beautiful she was, he thought, staring into her emerald eyes. He stood quickly, reaching out and taking one of her fragile gloved hands into his and looking up at her._

_One hand slipped around her waist and he smiled at her, his heart leaping at the sight of her warm smile returning to him._

"_Starfire...There's something I have to tell you."_

"_Yes Robin?" Robin could see her eyes shine as she watched him with such awe and happiness._

"_Star...You are absolutely amazing." Suddenly all the time he had been holding in his feelings erupted. He wanted her to know how he felt. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to hear her laughter and see her smile._

"_You're strong, you're wise. You're the coolest person I've ever met..."_

"_Starfire?"_

"_Yes Robin?" Her voice was a hushed whisper._

"_Star.. I... I love you."

* * *

_

_Starfire came up onto the roof, her smile bright and cheerful once more. Hovering in the air with her crimson hair drifting gently about her cheeks she was surprised to see Mirage standing in front of Robin. But what she saw next made her gasp. Robin placed his arm around he and took her hand in his._

_A delicate hand touched her mouth and she watched Robin in horror and sorrow, eyes widened and tears springing to those emerald ovals. "Robin!"_

_Robin seemed not to hear her as he rested his head upon Mirage's, for this girl was so thin and small she was the size of Beast Boy and Robin could do so easily._

"_Mirage...the moment I saw you I knew you were amazing. You are strong, so much stronger than anyone I have ever met."_

_Mirage watched him with emotionless eyes._

"_Mirage, I want you to be a Titan. I want you to stay with us."_

"_Mirage... I... I love you."

* * *

_

Robin felt Starfire wrench herself free of Mirage's grip.

Starfire watched Robin finally see her and his eyes widen in surprise. "Star, I..."

Robin's heart wrenched in his chest as she stepped away from him, eyes filling up with tears.

Starfire stared at Robin with her eyes full of tears. Words failed her.

Robin watched her mouth open but nothing came out. She spun around and flew away swiftly, sobbing as she flew.

Starfire turned from him and fled, her heart torn into a thousand pieces as she sobbed, making her way down into the Tower and collapsing on her bed.

Robin watched her fly away and let his head drop to his chest, falling to his knees. Words left his lips softly... "Starfire, I thought you loved me.."

Starfire held her knees and rocked back and forth on her bed. "Robin," She whispered. "I thought you loved me."

Robin bit his lip, staring at the ground. Starfire had tears in her eyes when he told her he loved her. Did she truly hate him?

Starfire brushed a tear away. Why did Robin love Mirage more than her?

Mirage watched them both and laughed, laughed loudly yet no one heard, laughter becoming hysterical as she flew higher and higher into the sky, allowing the ecstasy of power to wash through her.

* * *

_I trusted you..._

_I gave you all I had_

_Your hands so warm_

_Your eyes so glad_

_Why can't you smile for me one more time?_

_I want to hear the sound of your laugher again_

_I want to rip away this pain I feel_

_And just breathe again...breath again_

_Do you see the tears in my eyes?_

_Do you see the shattered bits of my heart?_

_Do you even know how you took what I gave_

_And tore it apart._

_Remember me when you're crying_

_Because all my tears are shed for you_

_You took away the only thing I had left_

_And now there's nothing I can do..._

_Oh, please just smile- one last time._

_I want to hear you laugh just one more time_

_'Cause then I won't care about you agai_n.


End file.
